


First Meeting

by IdolGirl



Series: Random Fandom-Ship-and-Prompt Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tsurugi Kyousuke, Prompt Fill, Taiyou is a driver, Tenma visited India, challenge, cuz why not, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl
Summary: Taiyou, a taxi driver, ends up driving a certain Maatsukaze Tenma to a stadium.(Random-Fandom-Ship-Prompt Challenge Day 1)
Relationships: Amemiya Taiyou/Matsukaze Tenma
Series: Random Fandom-Ship-and-Prompt Challenge Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769458
Kudos: 10





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I came up with a challenge to keep me writing because I have absolutely no idea what to write for my multi-chapter fics. Basically, I input all the fandoms I am a part of into a random name picker and pick a fandom. Then I list all of the ships I ship in a random name picker on a different tab. Then I go to an otp prompt generator and generate a prompt. I have to do the first prompt that comes up (unless its smut, I can't write smut.) So this is Day 1 of the challenge! I'll start with 30 Days, and if you guys like the one-shots, I'll move to 60, and eventually 100. 100 is the limit tho, then I'll start a new series.
> 
> I don't know if this challenge exists already, but if it does, I don't care. (But please inform me so I can add this to the challenge)
> 
> I call it, teh Random-Fandom-Ship-Prompt challenge! (Or just RFSP (Bad name, I know.))
> 
> They will all be drabbles btw, so beware!
> 
> Prompt: Person A is a Lyft/taxi/Uber driver and that's how they meet Person B.  
> Fandom: Inazuma Eleven Go  
> Ship: Taiten (Taiyou x Tenma) 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Idol

Taiyou’s favorite stress reliever was driving.

The hum of the engine and the feeling of being in control never failed to soothe his nerves. And driving didn’t take up that much energy, which was good because he couldn’t do any strenuous activities else he collapsed.

That's why he took the job of a taxi driver; it was a decent way to make a living, it was soothing, and he got to meet a lot of people.

That particular day, he was waiting for a customer in front of the airport. Taiyou was wearing a simple denim jacket with pins over a white striped shirt, and jeans underneath. He had dozed off a little since he was in all honestly completely beat. Taiyou had a hospital appointment that morning and the tests really took a lot out of him. The radio was playing a soccer match, and Taiyou was listening to the commentary while resting. A few minutes later, however, the radio suddenly stopped. Frowning, Taiyou reached over to see what was wrong, when-

“Is this taxi free?”

Taiyou whipped his head to the side to see bluish-gray eyes. “Y-yes. You need a ride?”

The man had caramel-brown hair styled in twin whirls which looked like they could be wind or wings. It looked completely natural. His skin was tanned and he wore a blue jacket with yellow sweatpants. He was also carrying a duffel bag.

But what really caught Taiyou’s attention was his _eyes._

They were shining with a light Taiyou couldn’t understand. A light that Taiyou once possessed before he realized that the world was a cruel, cruel place and some people had it a lot worse than others but couldn’t change their fate.

He brought himself out of his thoughts once Tenma had loaded his bag in the trunk and had seated himself comfortably. “Can you take me to Raimon Stadium?”

“Of course.” Taiyou replied as he started the car. He didn’t need his GPS for this trip; he had been to the Stadium more times than he could count. 

Raimon Stadium was one of the biggest stadiums in Japan, and it was reserved only for soccer. It was a soccer fan’s paradise, and the games played there are very intense.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Taiyou drove. It would take them about 40 minutes from the airport. “So…” Taiyou started. “You never told me your name.”

His customer’s eyes widened. “You’re right, I’m so sorry!” He bowed his head a little. Taiyou was just about to tell him that there was no reason to apologize when he spoke again. “My name is Matsukaze Tenma. What about you, Driver-san?”

Taiyou snorted at the nickname, eliciting a smile from his customer, now known as Matsukaze-san. “The name’s Amemiya Taiyou, but just Taiyou is fine.”

“Alright, Taiyou-san! Pleased to meet you!” Matsukaze-san shot him a beaming smile. Taiyou didn’t understand why that simple action made his heart-rate increase so much. “In that case, please call me Tenma!”

“Got it. Hey, wait-” The car suddenly lurched up and promptly sunk. There was an unforeseen speed-bump which Taiyou had not noticed, and it shook the car and its passengers. Tenma neary slammed into Taiyou’s seat.

“Hey, you aren’t wearing your seatbelt?” Taiyou questioned, continuing the drive like nothing happened.

Tenma huffed. “Well, I was taking a trip to India-” _That explains why he’s so tan._ “And there you don’t really need to wear seatbelts, so…” Tenma trailed off when suddenly the sound of static filled the car. 

In a few seconds, the radio buzzed to life. “GOAL! And Tsurugi Kyousuke scores yet _again!_ No keeper can stop the shot of a Legendary Striker!”

Tenma gasped audibly, and the sound was so cute Taiyou felt heat blossoming in his cheeks. “Is that soccer? You like soccer too?”

Taiyou’s heart soared. “Are you kidding? Soccer is my second life!”

“Bro same here! I actually play for a soccer team; I was in India to meet up with some friends. Did you ever try out for a team?”

Taiyou’s enthusiasm dampened a bit. “I would, but I spend a lot of my time in the hospital since I can’t do strenuous activities.”

Tenma’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it was a sensitive topic-”

Taiyou just laughed, cutting Tenma off mid-apology. “No, no, it's fine. It doesn’t bother me anymore. Anyway, tell me about your team.”

Tenma’s eyes lit up as he started talking. From the way he spoke, Taiyou could tell that the soccer player cared immensely about his team, though he tried to leave out names for courtesy. In all honesty, hearing Tenma talk about his team was refreshing for Taiyou. It also made him miss his school days, when he was part of the soccer club and would sneak out of the hospital to play with his team. They were amazing and so supportive even though he was the best one on the team.

Tenma’s smile was infectious and Taiyou found himself wanting to talk with Tenma all day, and maybe the day after that too.

Soon, they reached the stadium. Taiyou parked and unlocked Tenma’s door. “That will be 1600 yen.”

Tenma fished out the money after he got out of the car and got his luggage, and handed the fare to Taiyou, beaming. “Oh, and before I forget…” He brought out a marker from his pocket and took Taiyou’s hand, writing something on his palm. Once he was done, he closed the palm and winked at the orange-haired boy. “Text me when you have time, okay?”

After a wave, Tenma ran to the exit, duffel bag in tow. There was a cluster of people wearing the same colors as Tenma, and once Tenma reached them, he was enveloped in a hug. Taiyou, gaping, opened his palm to see Tenma’s contact information.

A smile made its way onto his face. He couldn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day.

Word count: 995

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or even a comment if you liked this~  
> \- Idol


End file.
